Time And Time Again
by Alexandra Depp
Summary: YazooxReno. I think the title speaks for itself.


"Sweet Leviathan...Yazoo...fuck...harder..." Reno moaned helplessly, trying to let forth some form of intelligent speech but all he ended up doing was succumbing to the pleasure filled grunts and groans that escaped his lips. He felt the burning in his backside intensify each time Yazoo thrust in. He imagined how he would have looked then with his legs draped over his lover's capable shoulders as he rammed himself in. This was sheer bliss for him. A bliss that left him hazy eyed and dizzy and nearly delirious with pleasure.

Yazoo stared down at his redheaded lover's flushed face. The sight of him all red and sweaty from the love they were now making aroused him to no end. He was more than happy to oblige to Reno's rather needy order. Reaching out, he slid his arms under Reno's smooth back and pulled him up into his lap, holding him close as he thrust himself inside continually, the pace quickening of its own accord. He gazed deeply into the Turk's cerulean eyes, leaning in to press his lips against his in a passionate, hungry kiss.

Reno slid his eyes closed and slung his arms around the silver haired male's neck, kissing back eagerly as he rode and rocked with him. Breaking the kiss after a while, he buried his face into Yazoo's shoulder, trying to stifle his cries but to no avail. He was not a quiet participant when it came to sex. And Yazoo knew all the right buttons to push to drive him wild with desire. He drove his hips down onto Yazoo's manhood, feeling his tight walls clench around the remnant's large shaft. A soft gasp erupted from his mouth. "Yazoo I can't...I'm gonna..."

Yazoo kept a firm hold on his boyfriend's slim body as he jerked his hips up, delving deeper and deeper into that scalding heat. His lips brushed against Reno's ear as he whispered his reassurance. "It's okay, baby. Together now."

Reno groaned and arched back. His pale throat was exposed and appeared vulnerable as his head fell back and a sharp cry escaped him, his semen spilling onto his lover's pale chest soon after.

Yazoo came at the exact same moment, shooting his warm cum deep inside of Reno's tight opening.

For a moment, both men remained in that arched position that somehow made them appear as graceful statues of conjoined angels. Both faces held expressions of sheer anguish though all they felt was a mutual, electrifying pleasure.

Finally, the fiery redhead fell back onto the bed, bringing the remnant with him.

Yazoo pressed his damp chest against Reno's though he supported his weight above him. He reached out, tracing his thumb over the Turk's supple lips while leaning in for soft kiss. "Mm, love you."

Reno closed his eyes momentarily as he reached up to run his fingers through that silky silver head of hair, his mouth occupied. He moaned into the kiss, pulling away slightly. "Love you too..."

Yazoo's emerald irises trailed down Reno's body, eyeing the cum dripping opening hungrily. He lowered himself towards it and flicked his tongue out, smoothing his warm hands over the Turk's hairless thighs as he pleasured him.

Reno moaned and writhed around in a helpless manner, gripping at the sheets below them tightly. "Yazoo...God damn..."

The remnant responded with his own pleased sounds, ravishing his older lover's backside with an eager tongue. He drank up his own fluids which oozed out of Reno's ass, making appreciative noises.

He grabbed a handful of hair and bucked up, groaning in a state of ecstasy. "Yaz...I fucking love you."

The remnant simply smiled that devious little smile of his before finishing with a soft kiss to Reno's opening before sliding back up to kiss his man.

Reno wrapped both of his arms around Yazoo and kissed him, pouring out all of his affection in that timeless gesture.

Yazoo slid his lips down to his lover's pale throat, sucking on the tender flesh to leave his mark while moving lower still, covering his body in loving kisses all the while repeating those three words over and over again.

The Turk's cheeks flushed. He couldn't have been any happier at that moment. To feel that loved, it was alien to him but he didn't want it to stop. Ever. He pulled Yazoo back up by his shoulders and embraced him.

The remnant blinked in surprise though he hugged back nevertheless. Soft lips pressed to the Turk's forehead as he held him close. "Rest, Reno. I'm not going anywhere."

The fact that his own, unmentioned fears were suddenly brought up and slain left him stunned. Yazoo knew him all too well. Now that was love. He sighed contently and rested his head on the remnant's warm chest, enjoying the sound and feel of his heartbeat. Soon enough, he was asleep and motionless save for his chest rising and falling with each breath that he took.

Yazoo watched his lover sleep in silence, gently stroking his fiery hair. The large master bedroom looked neat for once as he had happily spent the afternoon cleaning Reno's apartment. The sounds of the traffic outside and Reno's breathing filled his ears. He could smell Reno all over him. Cigarettes and cologne and the barest hint of soap now mixed with sweat and semen. The effect was intoxicating.

He couldn't even put into words just how much he loved the Turk. It baffled him to quite an extent not fully knowing why he'd fallen so hard for him. But he had and now all he wanted was to be with him. Always hold him in his arms. Keep him safe. Watch him laugh and writhe under him and moan against him and sleep peacefully as he was doing now.

A faint but genuinely happy smile stole his handsome face as he leaned in to kiss the sleeping Turk. "I'll always be here for you, Reno. Always..."


End file.
